A New life
by Schizophrenic-Psycho3187
Summary: Imari is a 17 year old girl with abusive parents and no frieds. One day three guys come to take her to their village, she has no idea why or what is in store for her.
1. Chapter 1

She sat at the park, alone and cold. Not wanting to leave just yet. She wanted to wait until the last possible minute till she had to return to that wretched place called home.

Imari was seventeen and had a curfew of ten. She didn't see why she even had a curfew, it wasn't like her parents gave a damn about her. Hell they could care less if she was alive or dead.

But she knew that if she complained or came home a minute late the beatings would be ten times worse then they were anyways.

At first Imari thought she did something to deserve the beatings but as time went on she realized they did it just because they could. Sometimes she wished that it was for something she did instead of for nothing at all.

All she could do was be out of the house as much as possible. She would leave as soon as she got up and return by ten.

Normally she would spend the whole day at the park and watch all the happy family's that went there and wish she were apart of their family.

Imari didn't even have friends that could be called family. Everyone in this town hated her, and she didn't know why. She never did anything wrong and was always polite. But none the less people still hated her.

All the kids at her school laughed at her and called her names. She would even hear the teachers make fun of her. So she dropped out when she was sixteen, even though she actually really enjoyed school.

She sighed when she looked at her watch and noticed that it was ten till ten. Better start heading home she thought to herself.

Slowly she got up from her bench and made her way home. When she arrived at her house, she was surprised to find it quite. Normally the television and the radio were on and her parents were fighting. But not tonight there wasn't a sound coming from the house at all.

Unsure of what was going on Imari stepped into the house. She looked around almost expecting her parents to come around the corner and start beating her. When they didn't, she became a little worried.

She waited at the door for a few minutes more before making her way to the kitchen to see if they were in there.

When she opened the door she saw her mother and father sitting at the table across from a man she had never seen before.

She looked from her parents to the man and then to the corner of the kitchen because she heard a sound. She was startled to see two boys sitting there.

One had raven black hair and piercing black eyes, while the other had blond hair and blue eyes.

Cautiously she made her way over to her parents. All the while she continued to stare at the strangers.

Once by the side of her parents, she gave them a questioning look. Her mother was the first to speak. She gestured to the man across the table and said. "This is Hatake Kakashi, he is from the village of Konoha. And the two boys are his students."

Imari still unsure about what was going on stood patiently and quietly waiting for someone to tell her exactly what was going on.

After a few moments of silence Kakashi cleared his throat and said, "Imari, we are here because we will be taking you to Konoha with us."

What? Why Imari finally said.

Kakashi looked at her and told her that he couldn't tell her much she would have to wait to hear the whole story from the Hokage Tsunade.

He then looked at her parents and said there is something that they can tell you though.

I looked at them and waited. My father was the one to speak this time. He sighed and looked me straight in the eyes and said, "Imari, we are not your real parents. We knew your real parents and took you in after they left.

Hearing that they weren't my real parents and that my real parents left me sent a sharp pain through my heart. I didn't know what to do or say. I was frozen with fear, sadness and hatred.

Why did they lie to me all these years I thought and why did my real parents leave me with these monsters? Did they hate me that much when I was born?

Again I heard the man named Kakashi clear his throat, pulling me out of my thoughts. I looked at him hoping he would tell me more but he didn't. All he said was go pack your things we will be leaving for Konoha early in the morning.

I nodded my head still to shocked to say anything and turned around to go to my room and pack.

As I walked up to my room, I was still baffled by the recent events. More and more questions flooded my mind. Like who were my real parents? Why did they abandon me? Why were those guys taking me to Konoha? Was I being put in foster care? Was I in some kind of trouble?

But from what I could tell I wasn't going to get any answers until I was in Konoha and talking to the Hokage.

This day has turned from very uneventful and boring to very interesting and slightly terrifying.

Packing my things didn't take long, considering I didn't have much to take. I was able to throw everything into my backpack. I had grabbed a few pairs of clothes a hair brush, shampoo and conditioner, and the little bit of make-up that I owned.

After I finished packing I went back down stairs. Everyone was in the same place that they had been before.

Kakashi was the first to notice my return. He looked at me and the asked, "Are you already finished". I nodded my head to show that I was.

"Alright" he said clapping his hands together. Since you are done we will begin our journey to Konoha. He looked at me again and said, "We will be walking there and it is a three day trip."

Oh, I thought to myself good thing I packed light.

As we turned to leave my parents stood up and came over to us. My father looked at me and said we could give you one last beating to remember us by if you want you little whore.

Then my mother turned to the guys and asked, "Are you sure you want to bring this little slut to your village with you? She might be a problem you never know with her."

As soon as she stopped talking I saw my father raise his hand to strike me. I closed my eyes and prepared for the blow but it never came. Slowly I opened my eyes to see that the boy with black hair was holding my fathers arm stopping him from hitting me. Then I looked to the sides of me and saw that Kakashi and the other boy were on either side of me, shielding me from my parents.

Then Kakashi growled out to my parents, "That wont be necessary, we will be leaving now!" I felt someone take my arm and turn me to the door. I didn't realize that the person who had grabbed me was the boy with black hair until we made it out of my house and to the street.

I shook his hand off my shoulder and then turned to stare at the three guys, and they stared back. I looked at Kakashi and asked, "Is there really nothing you can tell me?" he shook his head, and then said at least about you. I can tell you about us though.

"Ok" Imari agreed.

Well Kakashi began, you know my name but most people around your age say Kakashi sensei. Oh I thought to myself remember that next time you address him. Then Kakashi sensei pointed to the two boys. First he pointed at the blond and said that is Uzumaki Naruto. Then he pointed at the raven haired boy and said that is Uchiha Sasuke.

Hello Imari-Chan, the boy named Naruto yelled. Sasuke just raised a hand and said hn.

Naruto turned to Sasuke and said, "Come on teme be a little more enthusiastic."

Sasuke glared at Naruto and said, "I told you not to call me teme, dobe."

Naruto faked a hurt look and returned his attention back to Imari, and began bombarding her with questions. Like what do you like to do for fun? Won't you miss your friends here? What kind of hobbies do you have?

He didn't leave enough room in between questions for her to answer so she patiently waited until he was finished before she answered.

When he was done she began by saying she never really did anything fun. Then she told him she had no friends here and that everyone in town hated her and she didn't know why. As for hobbies she said she liked to read and write.

Kakashi and Sasuke just listened as Naruto and Imari talked. They only really spoke up when they thought Naruto was about to say something he shouldn't.

When Imari looked at her watch she noticed they had already been walking for two hours. They had left her house at midnight and now it was two in the morning. She didn't want to make them stop but she was tired, hungry and thirsty.

She turned to Kakashi sensei and asked if they could take a break and eat since she was really hungry.

Kakashi nodded his head in agreement and yelled out to the boys what they were doing. He told the boys to go get some fire wood and build a fire while he set up camp. He had decided they would just stay the rest of the night there.

While the boys were gone Kakashi asked Imari if she was alright. She said she was fine just really hungry and thirsty. They were silent for a few minutes then he asked her how often her parents beat her. She told him at least every night. Generally they would beat her when ever they saw her, even if it was in front of other people.

"Oh" was all that Kakashi said. Neither realized that the two boys had heard all of their conversation.

**Naruto and Sasuke**

Why do you think they beat her so much teme? She seems like a really nice girl. Do you think all the things they said about her before we left were true?

"Hn" was Sasuke's reply at first but then said, "No, I think they just wanted us to leave her so they could keep their slave". Naruto looked at Sasuke and said I think your right teme.

"Hn, of course I'm right dobe".

Well anyways I think Imari-Chan's cute, what do you think?

"Eh she's ok" Sasuke replied nonchalantly. "I've seen better". I just don't understand why she dies her hair black and white?

Yeah I don't either Naruto voiced, but it does look good on her I must say. We'll have to ask her about it sometime.

"Tch, what ever I really don't care she's just another annoying girl anyways!" Lets go back now I think their done talking.

"Okay" Naruto said.

**Everyone**

"Well" Kakashi said once he saw the boys walking towards them. "I think tonight we will eat some ramen how does that sound everyone. Imari and Sasuke nodded their heads while Naruto jumped around singing some song that sounded like he just made up about ramen.

Sasuke nudged Imari's arm and said, "If you hadn't realized he" pointing to Naruto "loves his ramen".

Imari giggled and nodded her head.

Once the food was done everyone dove into their food, but stopped and watched Imari as she ate. She ate as if she had been starved, but the guys didn't know that she actually had until Naruto asked, "Imari, when was the last time you ate?"

"Ummmmm" she stopped eating for a minute and thought, then replied "About three days ago."

"What" all the boys said together! "Why haven't you eaten?"

Well you see she began. My parents hated me so they wouldn't feed me very often and since the whole town hated me there was no way I could earn money to but my own food. So for awhile I took to eating out of garbage cans behind food joints until they caught on a few days ago and started keeping their trash inside so I couldn't get it.

They sat there in silence after hearing that. Then to everyone's surprise Naruto got up went over to Imari and handed her his bowl of ramen and said, "Here you need this more then I do".

Imari was shocked by his niceness and Kakashi and Sasuke were blown away by this. Neither of them had ever seen Naruto share his ramen let alone give it away.

Thanks Naruto, Imari said as she stood to give him a hug.

Naruto simply said, "No problem, what are friends for".

Again Naruto shocked her. She looked at him her eyes big and said, "Were friends?

Naruto laughed and said, "Of course Imari-Chan, I don't see why you didn't have any friends in your old town, but I would be happy to be your first friend. And don't worry all of mine and teme's friends will love you and want to be your friend as well. Isn't that right teme?"

"Hn" replied Sasuke.

"Don't mind him" Naruto said, "He's like that with everyone, but he'll warm up sooner or later.

At that Kakashi cleared his throat and said, "Well its time to sleep we need to rest for our journey tomorrow

Imari you'll be sharing a tent with Sasuke, and Naruto you'll be sharing one with me. At that with some complaints from Naruto everyone began setting up their tents and getting ready for bed.


	2. Chapter 2

**Imari and Inner**

As they sat up the tents, Imari was lost in her own little world. She was thinking why I have to share a tent with him he hasn't even said ten words to me. I bet he hates me already.

_**Well girl at least he's Hot!**_

What who are you?

_**I'm your inner dummy; who did you think I was?**_

Well I didn't know it's not like you've ever said anything to me before.

_**Well now I am, so back to the Mr. Hottie subject. He is hella fine don't ya think?**_

Yea he's cute but he seems like a major stuck up prick to me.

_**How do you know, he's barely even talked to you.**_

That's how I know. He acts like I don't even exist, plus I bet he's got a girlfriend who would try to kick my ass for even talking to him.

_**Well why don't you start talking to him first, I mean you'll have the perfect chance to you're sharing a tent with him!**_

I know but what could I possibly say that wouldn't make me sound like an idiot?

_**Hmmmmm, I don't know what about hi?**_

I guess, but we will see what happens.

"Imari?"

_**Oh it's him girl, I'm out I'll talk to you later Kay. Good luck! **_

Wait, damn why did you have to leave.

**Reality**

"Yes?" I questioned Sasuke.

"Hn, I was just going to tell you the tents ready, so come in when ever you like".

Ok thanks Sasuke.

Oh well it is late and I am pretty tired I guess I'll go in now.

As I entered the tent I realized jus how small it was. Sasuke and I were going to be crammed together. This will be a little awkward I thought to myself. As I looked around I noticed Sasuke sitting on his sleeping bag without a shirt on. I tried to keep the rising blush off my face but failed miserably.

I turned away as soon as he looked at me.

"Well, are you going to lie down or not?" he asked.

I shook my head and carefully stepped over him and sat down in what I guessed was my spot. Then I turned to look at him.

"What, he asked?"

Well I was just wondering………..why you haven't talked to me really.

"Easy" he said, "I just don't talk much".

So does that mean you don't hate me then? I shyly asked.

At this he turned to face me, his eyes bore into mine and sent a tingle through my whole body.

"Yes, it means I don't hate you, I don't know you well enough to like or dislike you yet!"

"Oh" was all I managed to say. Then I asked, "Are you tired?"

"No, not really, what bout you?"

"No, I'm not, but ummmm you want to talk and get to know each other?" I asked hoping his answer would be yes.

He sighed then looked at me and said, "Sure why not."

Ok how about we play twenty questions, that's where we ask each other questions we want to know ok. He just shook his head. Ok I'll go first. Hmmmmmm, do you have a girlfriend?

"No"

There was silence for a minute then ha asked, "What's your favorite color?"

"Pink"

Ok, hmmmm let me think for a minute. What should I ask him? Wait I know ill ask him about his family. I wonder if their all like him?

"Ok Sasuke, tell me about your family".

He was silent for a long time. I began to wonder if I asked the wrong question, or if he had just fallen asleep on me. But after a few more minutes of silence he sighed and began to tell me his story.

**Sasuke**

Well to begin with, all my family is dead except for my brother and me. You see when I was little I used to be happy. I loved my family, and wanted to be just like my older brother Itachi.

I was about seven at the time and was walking home from school. When I arrived at my house, I knew something was wrong I could feel it. Also it didn't ease those feelings when my mom wasn't waiting for me at the door like she did every day. Actually before that I don't think she ever did miss a day.

Since she wasn't there I walked into the house took off my shoes and jacket and then set my backpack down by the door. I decided to go into the kitchen and see if she was in there, thinking she had lost track of time, but as I was about to turn into the kitchen I heard a scream coming from upstairs. It sounded like my mom, so I ran up the stairs as quickly as I could.

Once I was at the top I didn't hear anything else, everything had grown quite. I began looking in all the rooms. First my in my brother Itachi's and found nothing, Then I went to my room and again found nothing. So I ran to my parent's room which was at the other end of the hall from my brother's and mine.

The door was shut. I had always been told to knock before you entered a room that was closed. But right then it didn't seem like the time to use manors. So instead I slowly opened the door trying to be as quite as possible.

Within the first inch of opening the door I saw blood. Even more cautious then I continued to push the door. I stopped when it was opened to about four inches, because something was blocking the door.

So I snaked my head around and saw my father's lifeless body lying in front of the door. I was too shocked and scared to even scream. So I just stood there and stared. His eyes were still opened and it looked like he was staring at me.

As I continued to stare at him, his body began to slide away as if someone were pulling his feet. That's when I did scream, but my scream was cut short when the door flew open. I still felt as though I was screaming but no noise was coming out. I was paralyzed with fear.

Then I saw my mother cowering in the corner of the room. I somehow managed to regain the use of my limbs and ran to her. At first she didn't even know I was there, but then I grabbed her hand. She looked at me then, with tears running down her face and fear shinning brightly in her eyes.

She grabbed me and pulled me close. She kept saying Sasuke I love you, remember that. I didn't know why she kept saying that, but then she shoved me away and yelled run. I didn't though I sat there for a minute to bewildered by her sudden out break to move.

That's when I saw a shadow coming towards us. I looked up to see who it was and I saw my brother. I called out his name and stumbled to stand up so I could go to him. But when his eyes looked into mine I just stood there. He wasn't the same brother that he had been earlier that day. He seemed colder.

I watched as he went up to my mother and grabbed her face so she would be looking at him. I heard her whimper, and him whisper something in her ear that I couldn't hear. Then stood up straight, looked at me once more then pulled out a knife and slit her throat.

I heard screaming. At first I didn't even know it was I who was screaming. I didn't even know how long I was screaming for, but I stopped when my brother started to walk towards me. "Why I asked?" He just stared at me. Then he began walking to door. "Why" I called out again.

He stopped, turned to me and said, "Because I had to" and left without another word.

Then I remember crawling over to my mother and lying down on her blood soaked lap. I don't know how long I laid there before I fell asleep, but when I awoke I was in the hospital.

Now it is my mission to kill my brother and take revenge for my family.

**Sakura **

With that he was quiet again. I wasn't sure what to say or if I should say anything at all. He's lived a tough life tougher then mine. Here I was feeling sorry for myself while hes gone through all that. I mean what's a few beatings compared to watching your own brother kill your family right before your eyes.

I never realized how selfish I've been until now. I was still lost in my own little world when I heard a noise. It sounded like someone was crying. I looked over at Sasuke, and it was him

Sasuke was crying what should I do? I didn't know I've never had to comfort someone before. So I slowly crawled over to him and wrapped my arms around his shoulders. As I did I felt him tense-up a little and then relax.

He laid his head on my chest, and I let him. We stayed like that for about twenty minutes, and then I heard a soft snore. He was sleeping. So careful not to wake him I laid down still holding him, and went to sleep myself.

**The Next Morning**

When I woke up I saw Sasuke sitting on his sleeping bag staring off into space. Not wanting to startle him I gently touched his shoulder.

He turned to me and said, "Thank you for last night. I'm sorry I started to cry but I couldn't help it. It just gets to me sometimes you know? I still want to know why brother said he had to do it. Maybe he did for a good reason, but I guess I won't know till I find him."

I shook my head in agreement, and softly patted his back. Then I slowly stood up, getting ready to go outside when I felt him grab my arm. I turned to look at him, and saw something that looked like fear in his eyes.

He pulled me back down and whispered into my ear, "Please don't tell anyone about me crying!"

After I promised I wouldn't he let go of my arm and let me walk out of the tent.

As soon as I stepped outside, I noticed that the other two were still sleeping. So I walked to the nearby stream and began to clean myself up a bit. After about half an hour I went back to camp.

Everything was put away. I mean it didn't even look as though we had been there. The guys were sitting on a log waiting for me I guessed.

It came to me right then that I should try and sneak up on them and scare them. But as I was about to grab them I lost my footing and fell. All three guys turned to look at me simultaneously.

Naruto jumped up and ran to me. Trying to ask if I was ok in between fits of laughter. I was laughing just as hard while I tried to answer.

After we were done laughing I got up and wiped the dirt off myself and turned to look at Kakashi sensei.

He had a smile on his face and was clearly trying to hold back his laughter. After waiting for a few minutes, he said, "We will walk for about two hours, then stop eat and rest. How does that sound?"

Naruto, Sasuke and I nodded our heads in agreement.

So at that we all grabbed our things and began to walk again.

For about the first hour of our walk nobody talked. But it wasn't an awkward silence it was a peaceful silence. Naruto walked on one side of me Sasuke on the other and Kakashi sensei in front of us.

Naruto seemed to be off in his own little world as was Sasuke. Kakashi sensei was reading some book while he was walking. I however just walked silently among them not wanting to bother any of them.

When all of the sudden the silence was broken by Naruto. He suddenly asked or more like shouted, "Imari-Chan why do you dye your hair black and white? Is it because you are in some sort of gang?"

With that both Kakashi sensei and Sasuke turned to look at me and hear my reply.

I simply shook my head and said, "No, Naruto I'm not in a gang. I just like to be different then other people. How many people do you see with black and white hair?"

Naruto was silent for a minute, and then said "No I really don't see any people with black and white hair".

"See that's my point" I said "It makes me different".

The subject was dropped after that. I decided it was my turn to ask Naruto a question. From last night I had already learned a lot about Sasuke but new hardly anything about Naruto.

"So Naruto" I asked. "Hmm" he said.

"What's your family like?"

Another pause then he said "I'm an orphan".

"Oh" I said "I'm so sorry I shouldn't pry!"

"No its ok Imari-Chan I don't mind it's the truth".

Then he gave me a huge smile and hug and said, "My family is all my friends, and since you're one of my friends you are my family as well!"

"Well thanks Naruto that means a lot to me!" I replied.

After all that it was time for our break.

We all set our stuff down, and Naruto and Sasuke went off to find wood again. Once they were gone Kakashi sensei said, "Why don't we go catch some fish to eat?"

"Sure" I said "But I don't know how to fish, and I have never eaten fish before!"

Kakashi sensei just patted my back and said, "It's ok Imari, we'll help you. And fish tastes really good you'll like it".

"Ok" I smiled and we made our way down to the creek to begin fishing.

After about half an hour I caught a pretty big fish I was so happy. By the time the boys arrived I had caught a total of five fish, and Kakashi sensei had caught a small one. We then made our way back to the place we were resting at to make a fire and cook the fish.

Kakashi sensei was right it was really good I loved it.

After we all finished eating we cleaned up our mess and sat back down, letting our food digest a little before we continued with our walk.

We had decided that we would walk for another five or six hours before we would stop again. After that we were ready to go again.

Again for the first hour or so of walking none of us talked.

Finally I became tired of the silence and began to softly sing to myself.

She walks to school with the lunch she packed  
Nobody knows what she's holding back  
Wearing the same dress she wore yesterday  
She hides the bruises with the linen and lace, oh

The teacher wonders but she doesn't ask  
It's hard to see the pain behind the mask  
Bearing the burden of a secret storm  
Sometimes she wishes she was never born

Through the wind and the rain she stands hard as a stone  
In a world that she can't rise above  
But her dreams give her wings and she flies to a place  
Where she's loved concrete angel

Somebody cries in the middle of the night  
The neighbors hear but they turn out the light  
A fragile soul caught in the hands of fate  
When morning comes it will be too late

Through the wind and the rain she stands hard as a stone  
In a world that she can't rise above  
But her dreams give her wings and she flies to a place  
Where she's loved concrete angel

A statue stands in a shaded place  
An angel girl with an upturned face  
A name is written on a polished rock  
A broken heart that the world forgot

Through the wind and the rain she stands hard as a stone  
In a world that she can't rise above  
But her dreams give her wings and she flies to a place  
Where she's loved concrete angel

When I had finished the song I noticed that al three guys had stopped and were staring at me.

Naruto was the first to speak he said, "Wow Imari-Chan you have a very beautiful voice!" The other nodded their head in agreement with what Naruto said.

I felt a slight blush creep up onto my cheeks. I tried to turn away from he guys before they saw it, but they still saw it.

It was quite again but only for a short time. As we were walking I heard Naruto say my name. "Yes Naruto?" I questioned.

"Well I was wondering what your last name was. You never told us."

"Oh, well my last name is Hinomadara".

"Hinemadara" hmmmm "I think I've heard that name before" Naruto shouted.

Just as quickly as the words flew out of Naruto's mouth, Sasuke's hand hit the back of Naruto's head.

"Teme" Naruto whined, "Why did you do that?"

"Hn" was the only thing Sasuke muttered.

At this Kakashi sensei turned around and told them all to shut up. He had heard something.


End file.
